Hospitals and pharmacies often have to manage storage of a large quantity and a complex variety of medications. As a result, when pharmacists or other employees wish to retrieve a needed medication, they may have to spend a long time searching for the needed medication, and may accidentally select an incorrect medication that is similar either in location, name, or exterior, which is an error that may cause harm to patients.
Thus, developing a system which improves the efficiency and precision of medication retrieval is of great importance in the related industry.